Kagura w Krainie Czarów
by LilithL
Summary: Gintamowa wersja "Alicji w Krainie Czarów", jak wynika z tytułu… Nienawidzę pisać streszczeń, więc zapraszam do czytania. Komentarze mile widziane.
1. Chapter 1

+++**KAGURA W KRAINIE CZARÓW**+++

Autor: +Lilith+

Tytuł: _Kagura w Krainie Czarów._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Występują: postacie z _Gintamy_ w dziwnych rolach.

Ostrzeżenia: crack

Streszczenie: Gintamowa wersja _Alicji w Krainie Czarów_, jak wynika z tytułu…

Uwagi: crack. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam!

Oryginalna wersja _Alicji_ zmieniona wedle potrzeb. Żadnego poszanowania dla bohaterów _Gintamy_. Dziwne dziwności. CRACK.

+_Rozdział Pierwszy: Srebrny Królik.+_

Zapowiadał się dzień pełen nudy. Kagura leżała na kanapie, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w telewizor, leniwie przeżuwając sukonbu. Sadaharu drzemał w kącie. Wypacynkowana prezenterka czytała o najnowszych doniesieniach z kraju, które obchodziły Kagurę tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Właściwie, to nawet jeszcze mniej… Dziewczyna poniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, popatrzyła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych zastanawiając się, jak długo jeszcze Gin-chan ma zamiar błąkać się po sklepach, skoro wyszedł tylko po _Jumpa_ oraz cukierki, do których kupna umiejętnie go zmusiła. Na Shinpachiego nie miała co liczyć; nie widziała go od wczoraj, kiedy to w pełnym szale poleciał dopingować Otsuu-chan na jej kolejnym koncercie.

Kagura powróciła do pozycji leżącej i utkwiła wzrok w suficie. Z telewizora sączyły się denerwujące dźwięki reklam. Rozleniwienie opadło na jej umysł, powieki same opadały sennie. Zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się na drzemką, gdy niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych oraz szybki stukot nerwowych kroków.

Usiadła wyprostowana. Przez pokój szybko przeszedł Gintoki, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Mamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało, jak „Spóźnię się! Spóźnię!", patrząc na srebrny zegarek. Zanim zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni, dostrzegła dwa dziwne elementy jego stroju.

Kagura zamrugała gwałtownie, nie pewna, czy oczy nie płatają jej figli. Czy ona właśnie widziała Sakatę Gintokiego z króliczym ogonkiem i uszami..?

Zerwała się z kanapy, podbiegła do drzwi jego pokoju i załomotała w nie pięściami.

-Gin-chan! –Zawołała. –Gin-chan, wyłaź-aru! Wiem, że tam jesteś!

Przestała pukać, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście go widziała. Chciała rozsunąć drzwi, gdy wtem otworzyły się one gwałtownie i nim zdążyła choćby krzyknąć, silny podmuch wiatru porwał ją do środka. Poczuła, że spada… Coraz niżej i niżej; krzyczała ile sił w płucach, nie mogą pojąć, skąd ten bezdenny tunel wziął się w ich mieszkaniu. Czy to spadanie nigdy się nie skończy? Jak długo można lecieć w dół? Czy ten tunel biegnie przez środek Ziemi, a ona wyleci po drugiej stronie, w obcym kraju, gdzie ludzie noszą turbany na głowie, albo jest bardzo zimno, albo…

Kagura nie marnowała czasu, zaczynając różne rozważania, powiedzmy, że filozoficzno – kangurowej natury.

Nagle zorientowała się, że z jej ubraniem zaczyna się coś dziać. Już miała krzyczeć o molestowaniu nieletnich, gdy jej zwyczajowe wdzianko zmieniło się w błękitną sukieneczkę z krótkimi, bufiastymi rękawkami, biały fartuszek, rękawiczki oraz pasiaste rajstopy. We włosach pojawiły się błękitne kokardki, na nogach niebieskie pantofelki.

Tak wystrojona, upadła na zadziwiająco miękką podłogę w czarno białych kolorach szachownicy, która wybrzuszyła się, jakby była z gumy, amortyzując jej upadek. Roztrzęsiona, podniosła się na nogi, zrobiła kilka drżących kroków. Pantofelki zastukały po kamiennej posadzce.

Kagura rozglądnęła się wokoło. Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu o rozmiarach katedry, sklepienie ginęło w mroku. U dołu jednej ze ścian zobaczyła maleńkie drzwiczki. Przyklęknęła, lecz była za duża, by choćby chwycić miniaturową klamkę. Zrezygnowana, usiadła na podłodze. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie, zaczynała się też bać. Czy wessała ją czarna dziura? Oglądała o nich program na _Discovery Panel_. Kto wie, jakie zmiany mogły zachodzić w środowisku naturalnym, czarne dziury mogły się tworzyć nawet w pokojach… Wszystko przez tą dziurę ozonową!

Kątem oka dostrzegła stolik. Dałaby głowę, że jeszcze chwilę temu go tu nie było. Podeszła do niego; na blacie leżał talerz ciasteczek z przyczepioną karteczką „ZJEDZ MNIE!". Kagura wyciągnęła rękę, ciasteczka wyglądały zachęcająco, lecz cofnęła ją tuż przed talerzem. Papa zawsze jej powtarzał, by nie brała słodyczy od obcych. Czy branie ciasteczek leżących na obcym stoliku też zaliczało się do tej kategorii? Przecież nie było tu żadnych ludzi, tylko ona… Może to dar od dobrego anioła..? Jeżeli tak, to ten anioł zupełnie nie znał się na jej potrzebach żywieniowych. Takim talerzem, to ona się WCALE nie naje…

Odkładając inne myśli w kąt, Kagura chwyciła ciasteczko i połknęła w całości.

Kiedy zaczęło się z nią dziać coś dziwnego postanowiła, że już zawsze będzie słuchać mądrych słów papy i nigdy nie weźmie żadnego ciasteczka od obcego nawet, jeśli będzie on stolikiem. Jej ciało zaczęło rosnąć; Kagura skrycie marzyła, by zyskać kilka centymetrów, akurat na tyle, by górować nad Shinpachim i mu dogadywać, ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślała o urośnięciu do TAKICH rozmiarów. Skrzywiła się boleśnie, gdy jej głowa uderzyła w strop. Wypełniała sobą całą salę, stolik uwierał ją w łydkę. Dostrzegła dwoje drzwi oraz balkon niemal na samej górze ściany, przy suficie, widziała je na wprost. Drzwi były mniejsze, niż jej kciuki, balkon wielkości jej obecnej dłoni.

Kagura próbowała znaleźć rozwiązanie z dziwnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła. Od dawna wiadomo, że najprostsze rozwiązania to rozwiązania siłowe, takie też wybrała Kagura. Napierała na jedną ze ścian całym swym gigantycznym ciałem w nadziei, że uda jej się wyburzyć chociaż jej część, tym samym zapewniając sobie więcej pola do manewru. Niestety, ściana nie drgnęła, jakby za nic miała siłę dziecka klanu Yato powiększonego do rozmiarów Godzilli.

Poczuła szczypanie w nosie.

-Nie będę płakać! –Postanowiła z mocą i w tej samej sekundzie rozpłakała się.

Łzy płynęły po jej policzkach strumieniami, wielkie krople skapywały z twarzy, wsiąkając w sukienkę, rozpryskując się na podłodze.

-G… Gin-chaaan… -załkała Kagura, pociągając nosem. –To wszystko twoja wina-aru… Dlaczego miałeś ogon i uszy królika? Szykujesz się na cosplay-aru..?

Jakby na zawołanie, jedne z drzwiczek otworzyły się, na balkon wyszedł Sakata Gintoki. Zaszła w nim jednak zauważalna zmiana; zamiast zwyczajowego stroju miał na sobie czarny, elegancki frak. W ręce trzymał parę srebrnych rękawiczek oraz wachlarz. I ponownie zdobiły go królicze uszy, jedno troszkę oklapłe.

Na widok Kagury aż podskoczył, rękawiczki i wachlarz wypadły mu z rąk, przeleciały przez barierkę balkonu i wylądowały na kolanie Kagury. Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, jego twarz zastygła w przerażeniu. Kagura już otwierała usta, lecz nim zdołała powiedzieć choćby pierwszą sylabę, Gintoki, czy też: Gintoki – Królik, jak zwał, tak zwał, wybiegł przez drugie drzwi w panice.

-Gin-chaaan, ty głupku! –Głos Kagury zadudnił w sali.

Zmarszczyła nos; już ona sobie z nim odpowiednio porozmawia, kiedy następnym razem się spotkają. Rozmowę zacznie jej prawy sierpowy.

Kagura otarła pot z czoła. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się duszno, jakby ktoś podkręcił ogrzewanie. Zerknęła na leżący na kolanie wachlarz; aktualnie nie dysponowała niczym innym, więc równie dobrze mogła spróbować i tego, jeśli w ogóle będzie w stanie złapać ten mikro wachlarzyk w swoje przypominające kiełbaski palce.

Na myśl o kiełbaskach pociekła jej ślina…

Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wachlarz idealnie mieści się w jej dłoni, magicznym sposobem powiększony. Wachlowała się chwilę… po czym zauważyła, że ona sama zaczyna się zmniejszać. Sklepienie oddalało się, balkon zniknął jej z oczu, ściany już nie ściskały ramion. Zaczynała wracać do ludzkich rozmiarów. Okazało się, że powoduje to wachlarz i szybko odrzuciła go od siebie, niestety o chwilę za późno – wróciła do dawnego wzrostu, nici z planu dogadywania Shinpachiemu, że jest niższy od dziewczyny.

Kagura otrzepała sukienkę, przywykła do nowego, niecodziennego stroju. Miała nadzieję, że nie spotka po drodze, gdziekolwiek jest, żadnego _szczególnego miłośnika młodych dziewczynek w krótkich sukieneczkach i fartuszkach_, w razie czego jednak postanowiła zachować czujność. Podniosła z ziemi rękawiczki, które zgubił Gintoki; kiedy się wyprostowała, zauważyła drzwi. Dałaby głowę, że jeszcze sekundę wstecz ich tam nie było.

Stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, a prawdę mówiąc – nie miała innego wyboru, ruszyła do drzwi, nacisnęła klamkę i przeszła… wprost do baśniowego ogrodu.


	2. Chapter 2

+_Rozdział Drugi: Pani Gąsienica oraz Kot._+

Po kilku krokach okazało się, że ogród wcale taki baśniowy nie jest. Co najwyżej baśniowo zachwaszczony. Trawa sięgała Kagurze do pasa, na szczęście mogła iść ścieżką i nie musiała przedzierać się przez gąszcz. Szła zdecydowanym krokiem, w pięści ściskając srebrne rękawiczki. Z jej miny można było odczytać, że ich rzekomy właściciel po spotkaniu z nią może potrzebować czegoś innego, niż rękawiczek. Na przykład fachowej opieki medycznej na oddziale intensywnej terapii.

W powietrzu wyczuła specyficzny zapach, jakby połączenie kilku znanych w jeden zupełnie nowy. Po kilku krokach zobaczyła unoszące się w powietrzu bańki, lśniące w słońcu różnymi kolorami tęczy. Kagura rozglądnęła się, wypatrując ich źródła. Pośród trawy dostrzegła turkusowego grzyba, niemal tak wielkiego, jak ona sama. Podeszła bliżej; na grzybie ktoś siedział. W ręce trzymał długą fajkę, z której końca wylatywały tęczowe bańki. Kagura zerknęła nad krawędź grzyba. Nagle znalazła się oko w oko z leżącą leniwie kobietą o wysoko upiętych, jasnych włosach i dwóch bliznach na twarzy.

-Tsukky! –zawołała zdumiona Kagura.

Rzeczywiście, była to Tsukuyo, lecz zamiast zdobionego we wzór liści kimona, miała na sobie purpurową bluzkę w stylu arabskim, z przeźroczystego materiału, której rękawy rozszerzały się na niemal pół metra. Na bluzkę miała ubrany gorset w takim samym kolorze, ozdobiony złotym haftem pełnym zawijasów. Najdziwniejszy był dół jej stroju; nogi opinała fioletowa spódnica tak obcisła, że niemożliwym było, aby kobieta mogła swobodnie wstać, a co dopiero chodzić, gdyż materiał był zaszyty na stopach, tworząc coś na wzór kokonu.

Oniemiała Kagura patrzyła, jak Tsukuyo zaciąga się, bańki ulatują w niebo z końca fajki, po czym wydmuchuje chmurę różnokolorowego dymu. Patrzyła na nią jakiś czas, Tsukuyo zdawała się jej nie dostrzegać. Wreszcie kobieta wyjęła fajkę z ust i spytała sennym głosem:

-Kim jesteś?

Kagura otrząsnęła się z zadumy.

-To ja, Kagura! Nie poznajesz mnie-aru?

Kolejna porcja baniek poszybowała w powietrze. Tsukuyo popatrzyła na dziewczynę znudzonym wzrokiem.

-Jestem Pani Gąsienica, dziecko. Kim TY jesteś? –powtórzyła z naciskiem.

-Mówiłam, jestem Kagura! –odparła, marszcząc brwi. –Dziwnie się zachowujesz-aru. Nie ma w tej fajce jakiejś niedozwolonej substancji, Tsukky?

Tsukuyo nie odpowiedziała. Zdawała się trwać w stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą, do którego Kagura nie miała dostępu. Dziewczyna prychnęła; dorośli i ich dziwne zachowania! I ona ma z nich brać przykład?

-A, właśnie-aru! –Podniosła parę rękawiczek, by były widoczne dla półprzymkniętych oczu Tsukuyo, czy też Pani Gąsienicy. –Mam rękawiczki Gin-chana Królika. I muszę z nim wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy-aru… Widziałaś go może?

Minęły dwie minuty. Tsukuyo milczała, raz po raz leniwie zaciągając się i wydmuchując dym. Kagura westchnęła, odwróciła się na pięcie…

-Kot wie.

Spojrzała przez ramię, niepewna, czy rzeczywiście coś usłyszała.

-Kot wie –powtórzyła Tsukuyo. –Kot wie wszystko.

Kagura wróciła na ścieżkę, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Za taką radę, o ile to w ogóle była rada, nie warto było nawet dziękować! Kot..? Jaki znowu Kot, w dodatku pisany z wielkiej litery? Czy wszyscy dorośli całkiem poszaleli? A wcześniej myślała, że Tsukky jest w porządku…

Narzekając po kolei na wszystkie pełnoletnie osoby, które znała, nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy weszła w las. Dopiero, gdy niemal zderzyła się z drzewem, a rosły one tu gęsto i były dziwacznie powykrzywiane, podniosła głowę, by rozejrzeć się dokoła. Nadal znajdowała się na ścieżce, ale teraz wiła się ona między drzewami, które wydawały się na nią napierać, chcąc wygonić intruza ze swojego terytorium. Nagle zorientowała się, jak bardzo jest cicho. Nie słyszała niczego, prócz odgłosu swoich kroków oraz… mruczenia..?

Kagura zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Bez wątpienia było to kocie mruczenie. Spojrzała w górę zgadując, że dochodzi ono z którejś gałęzi.

Wtem zobaczyła… oko.

Zielone, skośne, złowieszczo zmrużone, prawe. Lewego nie było widać. Potem pojawiły się wargi rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Mrugnięcie oka później mogła dostrzec zarys sylwetki mężczyzny leżącego na gałęzi niczym… kot. Oraz koci ogon, falujący w powietrzu.

Mrugnęła ponownie i oto jej oczom ukazał się Takasugi Shinsuke niedbale rozciągnięty na gałęzi, jakby to była najwygodniejsza pozycja dla ludzkiego kręgosłupa. Pochylił się tak, że teraz zwisał rękami w dół. Kimono w złote motyle zastąpione zostało czarnymi spodniami, czarną kamizelką narzuconą na koszulę w prążki o różnych odcieniach fioletu. Na stopach miał lśniące czarne buty. Włosy zaczesane tak, by skrywały lewe oko; co ciekawe, wyrastały z nich kocie uszy o tym samym kolorze. A ogon… To był JEGO ogon. I nadal falował.

Kot – Takasugi uśmiechnął się szeroko, prezentując pełny komplet ostrego uzębienia. Kagura zamarła, nie zdolna do najmniejszego ruchu, ledwo pamiętając, by oddychać.

W życiu nie widziała czegoś bardziej przerażającego.

-Szukasz Srebrnego Królika... –nie było to nawet pytanie. Wszystkowiedzący Kot -Takasugi stwierdzał oczywiste fakty.

Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu tak, że górna połowa jego ciała zwisała z gałęzi. Przybliżył twarz do Kagury. Zielone oko błyszczało.

-Wszyscy czegoś szukają… -kontynuował. Mówił wolno, przesadnie wydłużając sylaby. –Wszyscy za czymś gonią. Srebrny Królik zawsze się spieszy…

-Ty niczego nie szukasz? –Kagurze wymsknęło się pytanie, nim zdołała pomyśleć. Zbladła jeszcze bardziej, przygotowana na straszliwe rzeczy, które miały nadejść, skoro mu przerwała.

Tymczasem Kot –Taksugi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wydawać by się mogło, że gdyby nie uszy, jego uśmiech okręciłby się wokół głowy.

-Masz coś, co należy do niego –wskazał na rękawiczki.

Kagura dopiero teraz zauważyła jego dłonie; zakończone były w długie na pięć centymetrów ostre pazury. Nie mogła oderwać od nich oczu.

-Będzie chciał je odzyskać. Ale ty najpierw musisz spotkać się z Xsiężną.

-Xsiężną? –Kagura wyrwała się z transu. -Kim jest Xsiężna? I dlaczego to znowu jest ktoś-aru, kogo imię, chociaż to wcale nie jest imię, wymawia się z wielkiej litery-aru? I w dodatku, to jest X!

Zielone oko błysnęło. Kagura zaraz pożałowała swojej ciekawości.

-Sama się przekonasz… -wyszeptał Kot –Takasugi głosem, od którego Kagura poczuła ciarki na plecach. –Zobaczysz wszystko na własne oczy…

Zaczął znikać; najpierw jego sylwetka rozmyła się, choć ogon nadal był doskonale widoczny, wykrzywiony w esowaty kształt na tle zielonych liści. Widać go było coraz mniej, nawet ogon i twarz zniknęły, został tylko upiorny uśmiech. Jeszcze przez kilka sekund było go widać niezwykle wyraźnie… aż nawet on rozmył się w nicości.

Kagura cofnęła się o krok. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przez cały moment znikania Kota wstrzymywała oddech. Uspokoiła się stopniowo i podjęła przerwaną wędrówkę wzdłuż ścieżki. Nie wiedziała, ile zajęło jej przejście przez las, czas zdawał się nie istnieć w miejscu, do którego trafiła.

Dotarła do rozdroża ze znakiem ustawionym dokładnie pośrodku. Na strzałce w lewo namalowany był zamek oraz napis „DO ZAMKU KRÓLA KIER". Strzałkę w prawo opatrzono napisem „DO POSIADŁOŚCI XSIĘŻNEJ".

Kagura miała już nie ufać dorosłym i słuchać się papy. Ale Pani Gąsienicy Tsukuyo, ani Kota –Takasugiego nie można było nazwać dorosłymi, skoro nie można było ich nazwać nawet _ludźmi_. Kagura nie była pewna, gdzie ich umieścić, w jakiej grupie gatunkowej, ale postanowiła nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Papa, niestety kolejny dorosły, zawsze twierdził, że władzy nie należy ufać; droga w lewo, do zamku Króla Kier, kimkolwiek on był, odpadała. Dlatego też w pewnym sensie posłuchała mądrości papy wybierając drogę w prawo.

Później miała się przekonać, że czasem jednak warto słuchać własnego papy…


	3. Chapter 3

+_Rozdział Trzeci: Kucharka, Xsiężna oraz Madao.+_

Ścieżka doprowadziła Kagurę do wielkiej posiadłości. Pierwszy raz widziała taki dom, który bardziej przypominał skrzyżowanie fortecy z pałacem. Marmury, kolumny, przepych ozdób – Kagura nie wiedziała, na co pierwsze ma patrzeć. Stała z otwartymi ustami, zadzierając głowę do góry, próbując objąć wzrokiem monumentalną budowlę.

Poczuła pieczenie w nosie i kichnęła. Zauważyła uchylone okno, podeszła bliżej, czując nasilający się zapach pieprzu. Ostrożnie zajrzała do środka.

O ile mogła się zorientować, była to kuchnia z tą różnicą, iż rozmiarami dorównywała sali balowej. Unosił się w niej wypełniony pieprzem dym. Na ścianach wisiały chochle, rondle i patelnie, szafki uginały się pod różnymi rodzajami garnków i talerzy. Na środku tkwiło palenisko z zawieszonym nad nim ogromnym kotłem obok którego stała drabinka. Kagura zauważyła kucharkę w falbaniastej sukience, białym fartuszku i czepku, spod którego wystawały brązowe włosy. Weszła na drabinkę, zamieszała w kotle wielką chochlą, po czym wrzuciła ją do środka, a zawartość zabulgotała. Kucharka odwróciła się twarzą do okna. Kagura natychmiast rozpoznała znajomą twarz.

-W tej zupie nie ma wystarczająco dużo pieprzu! –Zawołała Kucharka Otae.

Pieprz połaskotał Kagurę w nos. Kichnęła, a Otae przypadła do okna z szybkością atakującego jastrzębia.

-Wejdź, dziecko, potrzebna mi pomoc w kuchni –powiedziała, wciągając dziewczynę do środka.

Kagura wpadła wprost w pieprzową chmurę i zaczęła się krztusić. Kucharka Otae podeszła do młynka o monstrualnych rozmiarach, sięgającego niemal do sufitu.

-Potrzebuję więcej pieprzu do zupy!

-N… Niee…ee! –Wyjąkała Kagura przez łzy, w międzyczasie kichając. –Dosyć pieprzu-aru! Wystarczy!

Jedno nie zmieniło się w Otae –jej zdolność do wzbudzających przerażenie serdecznych uśmiechów. Niemal dorównywały tym, które serwował Kot –Takasugi.

-Ojej, co ty wygadujesz, dziewczynko? Pieprzu NIGDY nie jest ZA DUŻO.

Kagura poczuła, jak akcentowane słowa spadają na nią z mocą worka cegieł i miażdżą.

Otae odwróciła się ku młynkowi, Kagura przygotowała się na uduszenie nową chmurą pieprzu…

-DOSYĆ!

Wrota otworzyły się z mocą, powiew świeżego powietrza przyniósł wybawienie. Zastukały obcasy, do kuchni wkroczyła kobieta kołysząca na rękach beciki.

-Och… -Kucharka Otae złowieszczo zmrużyła oczy. –Przecież to Xsiężna.

-Xsiężna..? Chyba jakaś Domina SM prędzej… -skomentowała Kagura, a w jej komentarzu było zadziwiająco dużo prawdy.

Xsiężna zbliżyła się, jej specyficzny strój stał się wyraźnie widoczny. Kagura wbiła wzrok w jej buty dziwiąc się, że ktokolwiek może ustać na tak wysokich obcasach, po czym powędrowała wzrokiem w górę. Na nogach Xsiężna miała siatkowane pończochy z aż za dobrze widocznymi trzymającymi je paseczkami w krwistoczerwone serduszka. Spódniczka, o ile można było nazwać spódniczką coś, co było wykonane z poszarpanych koronek i było niemalże całkowicie prześwitujące, nie sięgała nawet do połowy uda. Skórzany gorset zdobiony w ćwieki ściskał talię i uwypuklał biust, a w przypadku Xsiężnej zdecydowanie miał co uwypuklać. Na szyi miała obrożę, na dłoniach skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, na głowie przechylony w lewo beret, również skórzany. Jasno fioletowe włosy, zaplecione w ciasny warkocz, przerzuciła przez ramię do przodu. Przypominał bardziej broń, którą można by zabijać, niż niewinny dziewczęcy warkoczyk. Szare oczy patrzyły zza szkieł okularów o czerwonych oprawkach z lodowatą obojętnością.

-Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi-aru, że to Sachi jest Xsiężną…

Otae pochyliła głowę. Wyglądała, jak lew przygotowujący się do ataku na gazelę. Kagura odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość.

-Wystarczy tego pieprzu, Kucharko!

Xsiężna Sa-chan minęła bulgoczący kocioł i stanęła przed Kucharką. Jedynym elementem jej stroju, który nie był czarny, czerwony bądź skórzany był puchaty, błękitny becik, którego zawartość poruszała się i kwiliła od czasu do czasu. Zdumiona Kagura podeszła do niej, by przekonać się, czy jej przypuszczenia są prawdziwe.

-To miniaturowy Gin-chan! –Zawołała z niedowierzaniem.

Niemowlę rzeczywiście wyglądało, jak miniaturowa wersja Sakaty Gintokiego, z beznamiętnym spojrzeniem znudzonych oczu i srebrnymi puklami włącznie.

-Znasz Srebrnego Królika? –Wykrzyknęła Xsiężna Sa-chan dramatycznym głosem, przyciskając dziecko do piersi. –Jak on mógł mi to zrobić, odszedł bez słowa, nawet nie wiem, gdzie teraz jest!

-To wasze dziecko? –Zszokowała się Kagura.

-Och, te? –Sa-chan zerknęła na maleństwo z tkliwością. –Ależ skąd! To dziecko tej dziewczyny, nie pamiętasz?

Kagura jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie zadziwiająco podobną sytuację, która miała miejsce jakiś czas temu. Gin-chan znajdujący podobne do niego niemowlę. Pojawia się prawdziwa matka i okazuje się, że jednak dzieciaka i srebrnego samuraja łączy tylko niezwykłe podobieństwo. Walka i happy end.

-Ale… to wydarzyło się w prawdziwym świecie-aru… -powiedziała cicho.

-W „prawdziwym świecie"? –Sa-chan parsknęła śmiechem. –A gdzie jest „prawdziwy świat"? Jesteś pewna, że jest prawdziwy? A może to TEN świat jest „prawdziwym światem", hm?

Kagura nerwowo ściskała parę srebrnych rękawiczek. Po raz pierwszy zaczęła się zastanawiać, co będzie, jeśli nie zdoła się wydostać z tej krainy pełnej dziwnych zdarzeń i jeszcze dziwniejszych stworzeń. A jeśli wszyscy, których znała, przeszli już do tego świata i zamierzali tu zostać? Zaczynała popadać w depresję.

-Kiedy spotkasz Srebrnego Królika –głos Xsiężnej wyrwał ją z ponurych rozmyślań –przekaż mu, że nadal na niego czekam. Co on sobie myśli, tak mnie zostawiać? A przecież to właśnie dla niego tak ładnie się ubrałam!

Kagura otworzyła szeroko oczy. Srebrny Królik! Jeżeli ktokolwiek mógł jej pomóc, to tylko Sakata Gintoki! Zemsta za dziwaczne zachowanie wobec niej chwilowo została odłożona na potem; Kagura uwierzyła, że kiedy już go znajdzie, Gin-chan wszystko jej wyjaśni.

Plan był prosty i nie miał sensu, ale właśnie takiego teraz potrzebowała. Zerwała się do biegu i wyskoczyła przez okno, nie oglądając się nawet na Kucharkę Otae i Xsiężnę Sa-chan. Jej sukienka nadal pachniała pieprzem, ulatniał się on jednak w miarę, jak gnała ścieżką, ściskając w ręce parę srebrnych rękawiczek.

Nie biegła zbyt długo, gdy zauważyła, że na środku ścieżki coś leży. Zatrzymała się, by zbadać osobliwe zjawisko przypominające mężczyznę. Leżało na brzuchu, twarzą do ziemi, ubrane we wdzianko podobne do munduru, z wizerunkiem karty na plecach, o ile Kagura dobrze się orientowała, była to dwójka trefl. Odwróciła go na plecy; przód jego munduru również zdobił wizerunek karty. Ciemnych okularów nie dało się z niczym pomylić. Patrzyła na Madao. Dziwnie ubranego, ale mimo wszystko Madao, ze zwyczajowym wizerunkiem klęski, porażki i ciężkiej rozpaczy na twarzy.

Ukuła go palcem w policzek. Zero reakcji. Dopiero, gdy uderzyła go z otwartej dłoni tak mocno, że przetoczył się kilka metrów do tyłu, odzyskał przytomność. Zerwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając w oszołomieniu.

-C… Co..? –Mamrotał, a krew popłynęła po jego twarzy wartkim strumieniem.

-Oi, Madao –zagadnęła Kagura. –Czemu jesteś głupio ubrany-aru? Ty też bawisz się w cosplay?

Hasegawa zerknął na nią, zdziwiony. Dziewczyna westchnęła. „Dlaczego wszyscy tak się dziwią-aru na widok małej dziewczynki w sukieneczce i fartuszku-aru, a nic sobie nie robią z tego, że sami ubrani są w stroje rodem z wizji psychopaty?", pomyślała.

-Udało mi się przeżyć… -wyjąkał Madao ze wzruszeniem. –To jakiś cud!

-Oi, głupku, pytałam o coś-aru.

-Dziewczynko! –Padł przed nią na kolana; Kagura wzdrygnęła się z niesmakiem. –Udało mi się ujść z życiem po spotkaniu z Królem Kier! To CUD!

-Ta, jasne-aru… -mruknęła obojętnie. –Wiesz, gdzie mogę spotkać Srebrnego Królika?

Euforia Hasegawy nieco przygasła.

-Niestety nie… -nagle rozjaśnił się w przypływie natchnienia. –Ale Szalony Kapelusznik, Suseł i Marcowy Zajączek będą wiedzieć!

-Marcowy Zajączek..? –powtórzyła z powątpiewaniem.

-Tak, tak! –Madao energicznie pokiwał głową. –Idź wzdłuż ścieżki, aż spotkasz Kapelusznika i jego świtę. Trafisz w sam raz na podwieczorek.

-O, to bardzo dobrze-aru, jestem głodna i z chęcią coś przekąszę –Kagura rozpromieniła się, słysząc tak optymistyczną nowinę. –Nie spodziewałam się, że taki madao, jak ty może się do czegoś przydać-aru!

Hasegawa roześmiał się niepewnie.

Kagura pożegnała się i ruszyła naprzód dziarskim krokiem, planując, co ma zamiar zjeść. Niestety, czekający ją podwieczorek miał być zdecydowanie odmienny od powszechnej koncepcji „podwieczorku"…


	4. Chapter 4

_+Rozdział Czwarty: Zwariowana herbatka.+_

Kagura zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do osobliwych zjawisk, jakich było pełno w tej niezwykłej krainie, dlatego też widok długiego stołu zastawionego całą stertą tac, filiżanek i talerzy, z których połowa była wyszczerbiona bądź obtłuczona, nie zdziwił jej zbytnio.

Przy stole stały najróżniejsze krzesła, stołki i fotele, każde z zupełnie innego zestawu mebli. Trzy miejsca u szczytu stołu były zajęte. Kagura podeszła bliżej, licząc na coś smakowitego. Niestety, ku jej rozpaczy nie zostało już nic, tylko okruszki na poplamionym obrusie oraz herbata parująca w filiżankach.

-Nie ma miejsca! –Zawołał siedzący na pluszowym fotelu mężczyzna w wysokim cylindrze. –Nie ma miejsca! Chyba, że… wstąpisz do partii nacjonalistycznej! Wtedy powitam cię z otwartymi ramionami, a każde miejsce przy stole będzie mogło być twoje! Kusząca propozycja, prawda?

-Zura..? –Wykrztusiła Kagura, stając u jego boku. –Co ci się stało-aru?

-Nie jestem Zura, jestem Szalonym Kapelusznikiem! –odparł z mocą. –A oto moja świta: Sakamoto Suseł –wskazał na lewą stronę, gdzie na małym stołku, oparty łokciami na stole i używając sterty talerzy jako poduszki, spał Sakamoto Tatsuma; ciemne okulary zjechały mu na koniec nosa, pochrapywał z cicha, niekiedy mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego. –Oraz Marcowy Zajączek!

-Wypraszam sobie takie seksistowskie uwagi! Jestem Marcową _Zajęczycą_ i nie życzę sobie być nazywana inaczej! –obruszyła się siedząca za Susłem kobieta, w której Kagura poznała Mutsu.

Dziewczyna była ubrana w gustowny kostiumik godny bizneswoman, spomiędzy jej włosów wystawały długie brązowe uszy. W przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy, jej strój nie szpeciła najmniejsza nawet plamka. Za to na ubraniach Sakamoto i Kapelusznika Katsury można było dostrzec całą gamę plam, jakby siedzieli obok trzylatka, któremu dano do ręki zestaw farbek oraz pędzel i pozwolono testować zdolność materiału do wchłaniania barwników.

-Podobno możecie mi pomóc… -zaczęła Kagura.

-JJJ..! Jaaaka jest różnica…! –Przerwał jej Katsura w nagłym natchnieniu. –Jaka jest różnica, między SHINSENGUMI a KARALUCHAMI..? –wycelował palec w niebo, jakby domagając się, by spośród chmur spłynął głos i odpowiedział.

Mutsu westchnęła i nalała sobie herbaty. Katsura trwał w dramatycznej pozie około minuty, po czym zwrócił się do Kagury.

-Potrafisz odpowiedzieć na tą zgadkę, liderze?

-Liderze? –powtórzyła zdziwiona Kagura. –Zaraz-aru, czy to oznacza, że mnie poznajesz, Zura? Nazywasz mnie liderem w realnym świecie-aru!

-Realnym świecie? –Niespodziewanie Suseł Sakamoto przerwał drzemkę i uniósł głowę. –A-hahahaha, to coś takiego istnieje?

-Istnieje-aru! –upierała się Kagura, zaciskając pięści. –Istnieje i wy dobrze o tym wiecie!

-Nadal nikt nie odpowiedział na moją zagadkę! –przypomniał o sobie Kapelusznik Katsura. –Ja się domagam odpowiedzi! Powtórzyć pytanie? Jaka jest różnica…

-Oi, Zura, czy ty słyszysz, co się do ciebie mówi-aru?

-…między Shinsengumi…

-Zupełnie się nie wyspałem… -Sakamoto ziewnął potężnie.

-Masz nie spać, tylko pracować –warknęła Mutsu, poprawiając opadające zajęcze uszy. –Myślisz, że wszystko za ciebie zrobię?

-…a karalu…

Błyskotliwa zagadka nie została dokończona. Zdenerwowana Kagura chwyciła Katsurę za poły wyświechtanego fraka i zaczęła potrząsać, rycząc z wściekłości. Z rozpędu potrąciła Susła, który przewrócił się na plecy, ciągnąc obrus za sobą. Naczynia brzęknęły donośno na pożegnanie, tłukąc się na ziemi.

-Już, już, wystarczy…

Niespodziewanie na stole pojawiły się miski pełne ramen. Kagura przerwała duszenie Katsury i zerknęła na dobrotliwą duszę, która przygotowała ten pokarm bogów dla biednej, głodnej dziewczynki z klanu Yato.

-Życzę smacznego –Ikumatsu, ubrana w strój przypominająca pióra różowego flaminga, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Jesteś moją zbawczynią, Ikumatsu-san! –Wykrzyknęła radośnie Kagura, po czym wzięła się za jedzenie.

-Ale moim ulubionym daniem jest soba… -mruknął Katsura.

-Ty się nie odzywaj! –Fuknęła Ikumatsu.

Kagura nie narzekała; w mgnieniu oka pochłonęła wszystkie cztery miski ramen.

Ikumatsu podniosła z ziemi srebrne rękawiczki.

-Wiesz, do kogo należą? –Spytała Kagury.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno, poklepała się po wypukłym brzuchu i odparła:

-Do Srebrnego Królika-aru. To właśnie jego szukam.

-Król Kier organizuje grę w krykieta, być może tam go spotkasz.

Wdzięczną za tę informację Kagura wyściskała kobietę serdecznie. Sakamoto podniósł się na nogi, ze smutkiem zerknął na pustą miskę. Mutsu podsunęła mu filiżankę z herbatą.

-To nasza szansa! –Rzekł Katsura. –Na krykiecie zbiorą się wszyscy dostojnicy dworu, musimy zaatakować, by zyskać…

-Tak, tak –przerwała mu Ikumatsu cierpliwym tonem. –Ale najpierw zajmiemy się moją restauracją. Ktoś musi naprawić drzwi.

-Gdzie jest ta gra w krokieta-aru?

-W krykieta, kochanie –poprawiła ją Mutsu. –Idź dalej ścieżką, aż trafisz na pola do gry. Nie jest to zbyt daleko, ale blisko też nie.

-Złoty Królik na bank tam będzie, a-hahahaha! –Oświadczył z mocą Sakamoto. –Nie martw się!

Kagura darowała sobie poprawianie go, spieszno jej było w końcu spotkać się z Gintokim i wydostać się z tego pełnego dziwactw świata. Pożegnała się szybko i ruszyła przed siebie. Nie oglądała się, lecz gdyby chociaż rzuciła okiem przez ramię, zauważyłaby, że wszyscy bywalcy zwariowanego podwieczorku rozpłynęli się w powietrzu razem ze stołem, krzesłami i herbatą w kolorowych filiżankach.


	5. Chapter 5

_+Rozdział Piąty: Król Kier.+_

Kagura biegła ścieżką, czerpiąc nowe pokłady energii z niedawno zjedzonych potraw. W myślach wyliczała spotkanych do tej pory ludzi:

Srebrny Królik, którego tak usilnie poszukiwała i który, miała nadzieję, zdoła wydostać ją z Krainy Dziwów, Pani Gąsienica, Kot (na jego wspomnienie dreszcz przebiegł Kagurze po plecach), Kucharka, Xsiężna, Madao, który zupełnie się nie zmienił, nie licząc stroju, a także Szalony Kapelusznik i jego kopania.

Pozostawał tajemniczy Król Kier; zastanawiając się nad jego tożsamością, Kagura nie zauważyła nawet, gdy wbiegła do ogrodu różanego. Zatrzymała się dopiero słysząc męskie głosy. Ostrożnie podeszła bliżej i wyjrzała zza żywopłotu.

Przed wyjątkowo dorodnym krzewem białych róż stało trzech mężczyzn w mundurach ze znakami kart. Pierwszy siedział na trawie, wzdychając do trzymanego w rękach zdjęcia. Drugi malował róże na czerwono, dokładnie wykonując swoją pracę, by nie ominąć choćby płatka. Trzeci również malował róże, lecz nie farbą, a majonezem, nucąc z cicha melodię, którą Kagura rozpoznała jako motyw z reklamy majonezu _Mayorin_.

-H… Hijikata-san… -jęknął drugi, w którym dziewczyna poznała Yamazakiego. –Rozkaz Króla wyraźnie mówi, żeby zamalować róże…

-To właśnie robię –odparł Hijikata, nie kwapiąc się, by na niego spojrzeć. –Maluję róże.

-Ale… Mieliśmy pomalować białe róże na czerwono…

-Róże majonezowe są najlepsze. Iście królewska odmiana.

Yamazaki spojrzał na ociekające tłustą mazią kwiaty i wyraźnie pozieleniał na twarzy.

Ukryta za krzewami Kagura przycisnęła dłonie do ust, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

-Kondo-san, weź się w garść i mi pomóż.

-Kucharka… -wychlipiał Kondo, przyciskając zdjęcie do piersi. –Otae-san wyrzuciła mnie ze swojej kuchni! Dlaczego jesteś taka okrutna, Kucharko?

-Kiedy kobieta otwiera lodówkę i widzi w niej stalkera, zazwyczaj reaguje przemocą… -mruknął Hijikata. Zerknął do wiaderka. –Majonez się skończył…

-Dzięki Bogu –szepnął Yamazaki z wyraźną ulgą.

-Na szczęście mam przy sobie zapas na czarną godzinę!

Ku zgrozie Yamazakiego, Hijakata wyciągnął zza pazuchy trzy butelki majonezu, po czym wycisnął ich zawartość do wiaderka.

Kagura postanowiła przerwać oglądanie wesołych zabaw trójki oficerów Shinsengumi, obecnie żołnierzy karcianej armii. Nie miała czasu na rozrywki, musiała znaleźć Srebrnego Królika. Pobiegła skulona wzdłuż żywopłotu, wbiegając w labirynt różanych krzewów.

Wtem usłyszała niosący się echem dźwięk trąbek, któremu towarzyszył odgłos marszu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć także wołanie:

-Król Kier! Król nadchodzi!

Kagura wybiegła na ścieżkę, którą kroczył dworski orszak. Na przedzie biegła dwójka trębaczy, raz po raz trąbiąc donośnie i ogłaszając przychodzącego Króla. Za nimi równym krokiem maszerował oddział karcianych żołnierzy z mieczami przy bokach. Natomiast tuż za nimi szedł Gintoki, minę miał niemrawą i wyglądał, jakby jego jedynym pragnieniem była natychmiastowa ucieczka z tego miejsca.

Na widok Srebrnego Królika, Kagura ruszyła w kierunku orszaku. Wyminęła trębaczy oraz żołnierzy, stanęła przed Gintokim, który na jej widok gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Wycelowała w niego palec w oskarżycielskim geście.

-Gin-chan! Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, co się tu dzieje-aru!

Gintoki patrzył na nią z jawnym przerażeniem w oczach.

-Znikaj stąd! –Syknął, próbując ją zepchnąć w bok. –Szybko, póki ON..!

-Jaki ON-aru? –Kagura odepchnęła jego ręce ze złością. –Kolejny dorosły z dziwacznym imieniem?

-Och? Kogo me oczy widzą… -rozległ się cichy, acz złowieszczy głos.

Gintoki przełknął głośno, kuląc się, jakby próbował samą siłą woli stać się niewidzialny. Kagura odwróciła się powoli. Koniec orszaku wieńczył tron niesiony przez czterech rosłych żołnierzy. Na tronie siedział Król Kier, zmrużonymi oczami połyskującymi czerwienią patrząc na podwładnych w dole wzrokiem pełnym pogardy. Na jego głowie spoczywała złota korona ozdobiona rubinami.

Kagura przypomniała sobie, kogo nie spotkała w Krainie Czarów. Skoro pojawili się Shinsengumi, to z pewnością w końcu musiał pojawić się i ON.

-Wszczynamy zamieszanie, mała Chinko? –Powiedział Okita Sougo, wygodnie rozparty na tronie. –Jestem królem i jako władca absolutny mam pełne prawo, by skazać cię na ścięcie. A tego byś chyba nie chciała, co? –Zmrużył oczy, usta rozciągnął w uśmiechu. –Na kolana, błagaj Króla Kier o litość.

W Kagurze aż się zagotowało. Po tylu rzeczach, jakie ją spotkały… Była ignorowana przez wszystkich, nikt nie chciał jej niczego wyjaśnić, zjadła tylko jeden mały posiłek, a teraz TO..?

Rzuciła rękawiczki na ziemię, kątem oka zarejestrowała, że Srebrny Królik odwraca się i ucieka, a potem z wojowniczym okrzykiem ruszyła prosto na Króla Kier, skacząc w górę, by chwycić za poły jego płaszcza i zrzucić go z tronu.

Widziała coraz mniej wyraźnie, ogarnięta furią. Miała dosyć wszystkiego i wszystkich, chciała po prostu wrócić do domu, żyć tak, jak przedtem, uciec z tej zwariowanej krainy pełnej dziwacznych stworzeń.

-Ej, ej, ej..! Kaguraaa!

Otrząsnęła się gwałtownie. Nadal zaciskała na czymś ręce, ale nie był to płaszcz Okity, lecz kimono Gintokiego. Kagura zamrugała, całkowicie zdezorientowana.

-Już się uspokoiłaś? –Warknął przygnieciony do podłogi Gintoki. –Złaź ze mnie! Mało mnie nie zabiłaś!

Ogłupiała dziewczyna dała się posadzić na kanapie. Wróciła do siedziby Yorozui..? Rozglądnęła się wokoło; nie było wątpliwości, wszystko było, jak zawsze, te same sprzęty i przedmioty.

-Wróciłam..? –Wydukała Kagura.

-Nie wiem, gdzie byłaś, ale więcej tam nie łaź! –Gintoki pomasował obolałą głowę. –Spałaś na kanapie, kiedy przyszedłem ze sklepu, nagle zaczęłaś się rzucać, złapałaś mnie i najwidoczniej próbowałaś zabić. Miałaś koszmar, czy co?

Kagura nadal była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by wydusić z siebie choć jedno zdanie. Gintoki podszedł do telewizora, na którego ekranie widać było jedynie szare znaczki, wyłączył odtwarzacz wideo i wyjął z niego kasetę.

-Teraz wszystko rozumiem –rzucił jej kasetę, którą z ledwością złapała. -Ostatni raz oglądałaś filmy Bisney'a! Mącą ci w głowie i potem masz koszmary! I to ma być „kino dla dzieci"? Też coś…

Kagura zerknęła na kasetę. _„Alicja w Krainie Czarów"_. Czyli to wszystko… było tylko snem..?

Nie słyszała narzekań Gintokiego, uśmiechając się do siebie z ulgą. Była szczęśliwa, że całe to niesamowite zdarzenie było tylko i wyłącznie wytworem jej rozbujanej wyobraźni.

Koniec z bajkami. Od teraz postanowiła oglądać jedynie horrory.


End file.
